


Different Fandom Writing Prompts

by Ruby_Egbert



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Creepypasta - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Hollywood Undead (Band), Homestuck, Regular Show, Rick and Morty, South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Random Writing Prompts, either way lol, hopefully this is good :3, i will add other fandoms when i find some more that i like (and feel comfortable doing lol), mordecai and rigby are humans btw, obviously nothing if im making this lol, or ill just say them in the fic.., what am I doing with my life, will also add other ships when necessary :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Egbert/pseuds/Ruby_Egbert
Summary: Just some random writing prompts for different fandoms based off of the writing prompts i found on google and is also based off of my Wattpad book that i will add the link to later cause i haven't published it yet xDEnjoy!! :3 (and ill try to do updates when i can..which hopefully wont be forever x3)





	Different Fandom Writing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first Multi-Fandom Fic so..go easy on me lol and enjoy!! :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the writing prompt: you finally build enough courage to talk to that cute someone you see everyday on the bus. their face turns dark as they respond "you shouldnt be able to see me."
> 
> This is gonna be so annoying for me to write out but the pics i saved on my computer cant be uploaded onto here and google hates me rn so..this is pretty much what to expect xD

**No One's P.O.V**

"Hi! I'm Bryce! I couldn't help but notice that you look very..good? today!- shoot!"

 

_Bryce yelled as he practiced what he was gonna say to his crush on the bus for the 50th time in the mirror.._ _He knew it was a long shot to try to talk to Swag which is the sorta "name" he got off his crushes book-bag when he first saw him,_ _But it was all gonna change this morning! Today Bryce would finally gain the courage he always never had when it came to this sort of thing._

 

"I'm gonna face my fears and at least try to talk to him..what's the worst thing that could happen!"

 

_**~ Later at the bus stop ~** _

 

_Bryce sat and waited anxiously for the bus to arrive, once it did, he got on, and sat across from Swag like he always did but this time he turned to Swag and said,_

"Hi! I'm Bryce! What's your name?"

 

_It was after he said the last part and put his hand out for a plight handshake, then he noticed Swags face go dark, before slowly saying,_

 

**"You shouldn't be able to see me..."**

 

_Bryce looked at Swag quizzically,_

"What do you mean I shouldn't be able to see you?!"

 

_Swag scoffed,_

**"I mean you shouldn't be able to see me..im suppose to be transparent im-"**

 

"Ok I get it! But why? What are you a ghost or something?"

 

_Bryce scoffed, but seeing Swag silent, he stopped before his crush somewhat nodded,_

 

**"Ya so what! I was fine being unseen till you show your cute face and say a bunch of stupid shit and-"**

 

"Wait-did you just say I have a cute face?"

 

_Swags face became a sort of light red,_

**"Shut up!..just shut up and go back to your normal life where I didn't exist ,because I don't, and you go on with living your life the way it was before you ever "saw" me!"**

 

"But my life was shit before I saw you on the bus..your the reason I started trying to be more happy..unless you like dating depressed people.."

 

_Bryce mumbled the last part under his breath hoping Swag wouldn't hear it but sighed softly when he started to say,_

**"Whoa whoa whoa..date you?! Pfft your crazy!"**

 

"Why?! Why is it so crazy to love a ghost I barely know and- oh..wait"

 

 _Swag smirked, he did have to admit the kid was kinda cute..crazy and oblivious..but still kinda cute..although he was still a ghost and it would be pointless for a mortal_ _to love something undead..would it?_

 

**"Look..as much as I know you'd love to be with someone like me cause let's face it who wouldn't"**

_Bryce snorted as Swag did silly sexy gestures before he continued,_

**"I'm undead your not..it would never work no matter how hard you tried to make it!"**

 

_Bryce sighed and tried to counter with,_

"But cant you at least haunt me until I die!! That way we could maaaaaaybe have a better chance then?"

 

_Swag scoffed,_

**"What do you think I was doing in the first place..which by the way was going great till you finally saw me"**

 

_Bryce was now even more stunned,_

"You mean to tell me that for over a year now maybe longer-"

 

**"Definitely longer"**

 

"Shut up and let me finish!..ehem..that I was crushing on a ghost hell bent of fucking with me till the day I die so he could fuck with me some more!!"

 

**"Mm..pretty much..yeah..but hey if you want me to go elsewhere-"**

 

"Hell no! Like hell I'm gonna let you go now that I know thats why your here and I still kinda, maybe, definatly like you! You fucking ass!"

 

_Swag smiled and said as the bus stopped at the high-school, and kids started getting off,_

**"So..Bryce?..your place after school?"**

 

_Bryce got up quietly..walked to the bus door exit, and right before he jumped off the bus to start another horrible day in school while also flipping Swag off said,_

"As always you undead jerk" 

 

_**~ Fin :3 ~** _

_**Hope ya enjoyed and till the next fic.. Stay beautiful trash mammals~ :3** _

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that made it to the end..thank you so much for getting this far!! hope the story was ok (even though i know my grammar is atrocious xD)


End file.
